


The Room of Requirement is always equipped for the seeker's needs

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Room of Requirement, Sentimental, Stanza delle Necessità, potterlock - AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, brillante Corvonero e John, coraggioso Grifondoro, da quando sono a Hogwarts hanno passato sempre il Natale insieme (e ogni momento di tempo libero che avevano) ma questo è l'ultimo anno di scuola e Sherlock vuole fare qualcosa di speciale, così si fa aiutare dalla Stanza delle Necessità.<br/>[Scritta per il TCATH Secret Santa 2015 per e dal prompt di alexisriversong]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Requirement is always equipped for the seeker's needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexisriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/gifts).



> ***Ciao a tutte e auguri di buone feste *_* so che sono sparita lasciando le solite ventordici storie a metà, ma sono sotto tesi e non riesco a pensare di poter scrivere qualcosa che non sia quella tortura >.>''' ma insomma, per il Secret Santa del TCATH si fa uno strappo alla regola! Così mi è capitato il prompt di alexisriversong che ho fillato con piacere, ma non avendo letto i libri di Harry Potter mi scuso se ho scritto delle cavolate enormi XD non uccidetemi, pliz <3 a presto, spero! BACIO!!!***

 

Sherlock ancora non poteva capacitarsi del motivo per cui John tenesse così tanto a lui. Era lì, sulla torre dell'orologio, a poche ore dallo scoccare del Natale, mentre ci stava pensando.

John era semplicemente perfetto: era un Grifondoro forte e coraggioso, era il capitano della squadra di Quidditch, era anche molto dotato in molte tipologie di Incantesimi! Certo, non tanto quanto la famosissima Hermione Granger che un decennio prima era stata determinante per la sconfitta di Voldemort. Ma era comunque molto, molto in gamba per essere “solo” un alunno, seppur della grande scuola di magia di Hogwarts.

Per questo Sherlock non riusciva a capire perché uno come John volesse stare con uno come lui. In fondo lui era un Corvonero senza apparente arte né parte. Molto dotato anche nel mondo dei babbani, certo, più intelligente della media e il che per un Corvonero non poteva che essere un vanto.

Eppure... Beh, non era un mistero che Sherlock Holmes fosse anche altrettanto famoso per il suo essere scontroso, antipatico e malvoluto in giro. Anche se non tanto quanto il famoso, e solo da postumo riconosciuto eroe Severus Piton.

Ma Sherlock non intendeva certo sputare sulla fortuna che gli era capitata: se John lo voleva nonostante tutto, e allora che fosse!

Il suo problema in quel momento era che non riusciva ad immaginare un modo per trascorrere con John un Natale che fosse particolarmente speciale in quanto l'ultimo che avrebbero festeggiato ad Hogwarts. Avrebbero passato altre festività assieme, ne era sicuro -voleva esserne sicuro- ma sia Natale che Hogwarts erano molto speciali per entrambi e Sherlock ci teneva che fosse tutto molto speciale. Ma lui non era una cima per queste cose: lui era bravo nello studio, nelle pozioni, nell'intuire tutto ciò che fosse umanamente arguibile. Così quanto era una frana nel riuscire ad organizzare una cosa così tipicamente _umana_ come una cena speciale.

Stava per rinunciare nel proprio intento quando sentì un lieve rumore provenire dall'armadio delle scope. Sorrise e non stette più nella pelle dalla curiosità, ma dopo quello che era successo un decennio prima non se la sentì di inoltrarsi all'interno dello sgabuzzino senza la propria fidata bacchetta. La estrasse, dunque, e dopo aver aperto la porta con un movimento secco e deciso, puntò l'arma in avanti, pronto a tutto.

Tuttavia, ciò che Sherlock trovò non fu un armamentario di scope e secchi, bensì una stanza nuova, ricostruita, completamente adatta alle sue esigenze, una stanza illuminata dalla magia che la contraddistingueva e che sempre, _sempre_ interveniva in aiuto degli studenti che ne avessero avuto bisogno: la Stanza delle Necessità.

Sherlock rinfoderò la bacchetta e, con un sorriso, chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

°*°*°

John era sdraiato sul letto intento a coccolare il proprio famiglio, un bulldog inglese dal sederotto abbondante, quando controllò l'ora per l'ennesima volta.

“Ffff, Sherlooock...” borbottò lamentandosi, come se il Corvonero potesse sentirlo. La verità era che stava aspettando un segnale da Sherlock, un biglietto, un gufo, qualcosa che gli indicasse il luogo del loro appuntamento, dato che era stato proprio il Corvonero ad assicurargli che nel momento in cui avesse deciso il da farsi lo avrebbe avvisato in tempo. Ma mancavano due ore al Natale non aveva ricevuto ancora alcun segno a riguardo.

Proprio mentre stava per perdere le speranze di festeggiare il Natale in tempo, John percepì un rumore provenire dal muro di fronte: un incantesimo che non era stato lanciato da nessuno, in apparenza, iniziò a scolpire delle lettere sulla roccia fino a formare una coppia di rime:

  
 

_Se cerchi potrai trovare_

_Colui che hai scelto di amare_

_Con l'ardore di un Grifondoro_

_Vai e donagli il tuo cuore d'oro_

  
 

Ok. Quello era decisamente il segno che stava aspettando.

Cercare Sherlock? Se bastava quello, allora l'unica cosa che John doveva fare era andare a trovarlo!

Balzò fuori dal letto e quando aprì la porta della propria camera non si ritrovò in uno dei corridoi che collega le camere private con le sale comuni, bensì in una stanza completamente addobbata, illuminata e che sembrava collezionare tutto ciò che amava maggiormente. C'erano trofei del Quidditch, la sua velocissima scopa, alcune esemplari degli animali magici che preferiva, ma c'erano anche le cose del mondo dei babbani per cui andava pazzo: un pallone da rubgy, libri di Medicina (perché era del tutto intenzionato a laurearsi anche nel mondo dei babbani) e uno scrittoio pieno di fogli e calamai e molto altro ancora. E al centro della stanza, in piedi, leggermente imbarazzato ma assolutamente e decisamente bello, c'era Sherlock.

John rimase senza parole e avanzò lentamente osservando tutti i nuovi stimoli che colpivano la sua percezione e si fermò solo quando arrivò davanti a Sherlock.

“Sherl... la Stanza della Necessità? Tutta per noi?” domandò John incredulo mentre alzava le mani per chiuderle attorno ai fianchi del Corvonero “Possiamo monopolizzarla così?”

Sherlock sorrise soddisfatto perché era chiaro che a John piacesse molto il modo in cui aveva agghindato la stanza e nel momento in cui le mani dell'altro gli si chiusero attorno ai fianchi, le sue gli cinsero il collo, accarezzando leggermente l'attaccatura inferiore dei capelli.

“La Stanza si è presentata a me in un momento di necessità e chi sono io per rifiutare l'aiuto della magia proprio quando ne ho bisogno?” sorrise appena e poggiò le labbra sulla tempia di John in una leggera carezza “Non mi era venuto in mente nulla di speciale che fosse alla tua altezza, che fosse abbastanza bello per te. Che fosse abbastanza magico per festeggiare il nostro ultimo Natale qui, ad Hogwarts, dove tutto è nato.”

John si intenerì di fronte alle parole di Sherlock verso il quale alzò il viso catturandogli le labbra in un bacio che palesava sia dolcezza che una certa dose di ebbrezza.

“D'altronde non è la prima volta che questa Stanza ci aiuta, vero?” inspirò John lasciando scendere le proprie labbra sul collo pallido del Corvonero perché Per tutti i draghi, questa adolescenza è tremendamente ingombrante quando si ha per le mani qualcuno come Sherlock!

“Alle scale piace cambiare,” rise Sherlock mentre reclinava il collo all'indietro “tanto quanto alla Stanza piace guardare.”

Entrambi ridono e non possono che ricordare di quella volta che...

  
 

“ _Sherlock,” mugola John mentre spinge il Corvonero contro il muro della stanza in cui tiene solitamente lezione la signora Cooman, “dobbiamo trovare un posto. Ora.”_

“ _J-John...” Sherlock apre la bocca e mugola con affanno seppur cercando di prestare orecchio verso la porta dell'aula “...la lezione non inizierà se non tra un'ora...”_

_John appiattisce la mancina contro il ventre piatto di Sherlock per potergli entrare nei pantaloni e nei boxer con più facilità “Sì, ma c'è sempre qualcuno che viene prima e...”_

“ _Che viene prima,” ripete Sherlock ridendo: è inebriato dalle sensazioni che John gli sta donando e, per quel che può importargli in quel momento, potrebbero anche coglierli in flagrante._

 _Il Grifondoro ride, ma riprende il proprio discorso “C'è sempre chi_ arriva _prima. Tipo Molly Hooper e per quanto la vista possa essere di suo gradimento preferirei che non ci beccassero.”_

“ _Sto studiando un incantesimo per poter entrare nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, ci sono vicino e...”_

“ _Sherlock, anche io ci sono vicino... ma a qualcos'altro...” rimarca John strusciando il bacino addosso alla coscia di Sherlock “Ho bisogno di te ora e...”_

_John non finisce di parlare che entrambi cadono, il Grifondoro sopra al Corvonero, come se il muro dietro le spalle di Sherlock fosse sparito all'improvviso._

_John si alza sui gomiti e si guarda attorno “Cosa diav-”_

“ _La Stanza delle Necessità!” sbotta Sherlock, fuggendo dal corpo di John solo perché la curiosità di qualcosa di nuovo e mai visto è troppo forte per poter essere fermata. Il Corvonero si guarda attorno e trova, tra i vari oggetti e mobili accatastati alla rinfusa, anche un letto alquanto spartano, ma comunque funzionale “John, guarda!”_

“ _Vorresti dire che...” il Grifondoro si alza da terra ed osserva a sua volta attorno a sé “...la Stanza delle Necessità, una delle stanze magiche più famose e potenti al mondo, è apparsa solo per farci fare l'amore?”_

Fare l'amore _. Sherlock sospira innamorato ed allunga il braccio verso John “Abbiamo letto nei libri di Storia della Magia che l'amore può concentrare un grande cumulo di magia e tesserlo modificando la trama magica cambiando gli eventi.”_

_John evita la mano di Sherlock, ma solo per poterlo abbracciare da dietro e strofinarsi sulla sua schiena “Ho capito, ma erano questioni di vita o di morte, non di scopatina salva erezione o tensione sessuale irrisolta.”_

“ _E dire che solitamente sei tu quello romantico, John,” sbuffa Sherlock che si finge offeso solo per quei pochi passi che lo dividono dal letto sul quale si tuffa allargando braccia e gambe, offrendosi senza vergogna al Grifondoro “Ti toccherà scaldare nuovamente l'atmosfera.”_

_John ride e, una volta raggiunto il letto, gattona sopra Sherlock calandosi lentamente su di lui “Saprò farmi perdonare.”_

  
 

John e Sherlock tornarono alla realtà ridendo con leggerezza: si sedettero a terra davanti al caminetto ed iniziarono a cenare col prelibato cibo offerto da Hogwarts e, nello specifico, dalla Stanza delle Necessità.

Parlarono di molte cose, rievocando piacevoli ricordi e prospettando eventualità future: nello specifico, Sherlock sembrava un po' preoccupato per il momento in cui si saranno diplomati e le loro strade rischieranno di biforcarsi verso due direzioni opposte.

“Cos'hai, Sherlock?” chiese John dopo aver fatto accomodare il Corvonero sulle proprie gambe incrociate, con la parte frontale del corpo rivolta verso di lui in un tenero abbraccio.

“Sarà...” iniziò il Corvonero, ma era tutt'altro che semplice concludere quella domanda “Sarà il nostro ultimo Natale assieme?”

John alzò gli occhi su Sherlock, costringendolo a ricambiare con bonaria fermezza e, nel momento in cui il Corvonero gli restituì lo sguardo, sorrise con dolcezza “Per essere un appartenente alla tua intelligentissima casata, a volte sai essere molto stupido.”

Sherlock gli pizzicò la guancia e nascose nuovamente lo sguardo “Perché, è forse scontato che tu ed io saremo ancora assieme? Non vivremo più qui.”

“È forse Hogwarts l'unico posto in cui si possa vivere assieme?” chiese John, sbalordito dalla semplicità dell'idea che si era fatto per il futuro e che, in realtà, sembrava così complicata per l'altro.

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e la bocca e lo osservò incredulo “Stai parlando di vivere assieme nel mondo dei babbani?” sussurrò, come se fosse un'idea indicibile.

“Ehm, sì?” confermò John accarezzandogli la schiena e soffermandosi sempre più in basso, deliziando entrambi con piccoli massaggi.

Il Corvonero rimase a bocca aperta e per un po' non rispose, ma dal suo vivo emergevano domande che al Grifondoro parvero ovvie poiché ricominciò a parlare senza essere stato verbalmente appellato.

“Pensavo che potremmo continuare gli studi, andare all'università, sai? Tu sei forte nelle Pozioni quindi potresti fare Chimica e io... beh, io ho sempre voluto fare il Dottore come mio padre che pur essendo babbano è sempre stato molto rispettato da tutti, me compreso, e mi piacerebbe seguire le sue orme.” John si prese una piccola pausa e vide che Sherlock stava prestando moltissima attenzione alle sue parole “Tu potresti fare Chimica, come ho già detto, o potresti diventare un Detective, no? Ti piace... intuire le cose...”

John iniziò a vacillare quando vide che Sherlock continuava a non rispondergli “Certo, se non ti piace l'idea potresti comunque lavorare al Ministero della magia con tuo fratello e noi potremmo comunque stare insieme. Intendo, vivere assieme, nella stessa casa. Magari all'inizio faticheremo un po', ma dopo...”

Sherlock interruppe John baciandolo con forza ed energia, stringendogli le braccia attorno al collo con tutto il vigore che possedeva. E solo quando sentì John rilassarsi nuovamente gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli poggiò la fronte sulla sua “Tu... Tu hai pensato veramente _tanto_ al nostro futuro.”

John deglutì ed annuì appena “Certo che ho pensato al nostro futuro.”

Sherlock baciò nuovamente le labbra di John, ma questa volta con movimenti più lenti, studiati e languidi “Staremo insieme anche quando avremo finito di studiare qui ad Hogwarts.”

Il Grifondoro annuì nuovamente “Certo che... staremo insieme. È ovvio, non ho mai avuto dubbi a riguardo.”

“Questo è il miglior regalo che potessi farmi,” sussurrò Sherlock prima di iniziare a togliersi il maglione e poi la camicia.

John mugolò e quando iniziò a fare lo stesso vide le luci della Stanza delle Necessità abbassarsi sensibilmente rendendo l'atmosfera ancor più romantica “Mmh... decisamente, questa Stanza è una guardona.”

“Shhh...” mormorò Sherlock sdraiandosi accanto a John “Non insultare la nostra stanza preferita.”

John rise e si chinò su Sherlock per spogliarlo del tutto e quando entrambi furono completamente nudi fecero l'amore. E lo fecero con la dolcezza di due persone innamorate che hanno la fortuna e la certezza di aver incontrato la loro reciproca persona, l'anima gemella, quel pezzo di trama magica che avrebbe cambiato gli eventi intrecciandoli per sempre.

  
 


End file.
